


A Misuse of Equipment

by Dekunai, starkstruckus (Dekunai)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Bondage, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25402906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekunai/pseuds/Dekunai, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekunai/pseuds/starkstruckus
Summary: Fox and Quinlan have a bit of fun. Fox makes creative use of Guard equipment.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/Quinlan Vos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	A Misuse of Equipment

Fox straddled Quinlan's waist as the jedi laid on the bed. He trailed a finger across the tattoos on the kiffar's chest. Quinlan looked up at him expectantly. It seemed tonight Fox would be taking the lead. It was the perfect opportunity to try something Fox had been wanting to do for a while. He leaned over the side of the bed and pulled out a pair of binders from underneath it. 

Quinlan's eyes widened at the sight of them. "Those are certainly new," he said. 

"No one's going to notice if just one pair of binders goes missing for a bit," Fox said. Wordlessly, Quinlan raised his hands above his head. Fox chuckled and clasped them around the jedi's wrists, attaching them to the bed post. Quinlan was at Fox's mercy now. 

"Remember our safeword?" Fox asked. He asked it every time they did something like this, never wanting to be one to overstep boundaries. 

"Palpatine," Quinlan said with a grimace. It was chosen for being something neither of them would utter unless they actually wanted to stop. 

"Good boy," Fox said and patted Quinlan on the cheek. Quinlan rolled his eyes but quickly refocused them on Fox. He was eager to see what the commander had in store.

Quinlan's robes were splayed open, but the rest of him was still in the annoying state of being not naked. Fox slowly pulled down the jedi's pants, then palmed him through his boxers. He then peeled off the top of his blacks, and pulled off the pants of them.

Quinlan could do nothing but watch as Fox went in his opinion, agonizingly slow. His erection was straining against his boxers, begging to be freed. Finally, Fox pulled off his greys and slid down Quinlan's boxers. He pressed their cocks together, and gave them both a few pumps.

Quinlan moaned and bucked up into Fox's hand. Fox pushed him back down though, palm pressed against his chest. "So eager already, darling? I'm afraid you'll have to be patient. Seeing as your hands are otherwise occupied, I'll have to be the one to prepare myself," he said. Fox grabbed the bottle of lube on the bed and slid a generous amount onto his fingers.

Quinlan groaned as he realized Fox's game. The commander intended to ride him, but Quinlan would have to watch him stretch himself out first, unable to touch. At least patience was a jedi virtue, although Quinlan himself had never been one for virtues.

Fox slid two fingers into his ass, and slowly began to scissor himself. He took his time, wanting to let Quinlan stew for a bit. 

"Oh come on, you never take this long," Quinlan said, his cock aching for attention. 

"Shh, don't make me gag you too," Fox said, then leaned down and gave Quinlan a quick kiss. Then it was back to the task at hand. He slipped a third finger in, moaning as he hit his own bundle of nerves. The sounds spurred on Quinlan even more, who found himself tugging at his restraints.

Fox pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube again. He slicked up Quinlan's cock, who sighed in relief at his touch.

Fox positioned himself above Quinlan's cock and lowered himself down onto it. Quinlan's eyes went wide in pleasure as he entered Fox. "Force, you feel so kriffing good. So kriffing tight around me," he said. 

Fox flushed at the praise. He'd always been a slut for compliments. The commander began to bob up and down, not going too hard though, he wanted to build this up slowly. Quinlan thrusted up into him, unable to control himself.

Fox increased his pace, and angled himself just right so that Quinlan would hit his sweet spot. Precum leaked out of his cock, dripping onto Quinlan's chest. "Kriff Quin, you fill me up so well," Fox said. In Fox's point of view, nothing could beat the pleasant sensation of a cock stretching you out. 

"You're the only one I've met who can take it so well," Quinlan replied. He loved seeing Fox like this, stuffed with his cock, riding it like there was no tomorrow.

Fox increased his rhythm once more to an absolutely brutal speed. Neither of them could speak coherently anymore, reduced only to uttering the other's name. Quinlan felt that familiar pressure building up inside of him. He thrusted wildly, matching Fox's intensity. 

"Oh force, I'm gonna-" was all the warning Fox got before Quinlan was spilling his seed inside of him. Fox rode him through his orgasm, slowing down as Quinlan softend. Fox himself was close to the edge, and pumped his own cock speedily. He came with a moan of the jedi's name, shooting white ropes of cum onto Quinlan's chest. 

Fox slid out of Quinlan and grabbed the keychip for the binders. He undid them, freeing Quinlan's wrists. Losing adrenaline by the second, Fox plopped down onto the bed. 

Quinlan pulled him in for a kiss, then said "Never thought you'd be one to misuse equipment like that."

"Given how much you misuse the Force, I think it's only fair," Fox snarked back. There was no bite behind it though, only a tone that radiated affection. The commander snuggled close to Quinlan and closed his eyes. 

"We really should get cleaned up," Quinlan said, reluctantly.

"-five more minutes," Fox mumbled out. 

"You're going to be asleep by then and you know it," Quinlan said. Given how little the man slept, he almost always passed out after sex.

Fox groaned as he let Quinlan drag him out of bed and into the tiny refresher. "You've been on two day stakeouts before, you can handle this," Quinlan teased. The clones may have high stamina, but Quinlan had the advantage of drawing on the Force for energy. It took a lot to truly tire him out. 

There wasn't enough room for both of them in the shower, so they took turns quickly cleaning themselves off. As soon as they were done, Fox beelined for the bed, flopping down onto it with all the grace of a tooka in rollerskates. Quinlan chuckled and laid down next to him, pulling him close. If only it was this easy to get Fox to sleep all the time.

"I love you," Fox whispered out, curling up against the jedi.

"I love you too, now get some sleep," Quinlan whispered back. Fox's breathing soon evened out, and the usual tension in his body was released. 

Their lives may be chaotic, dangerous, and downright insane, but moments like these made it all worthwhile.


End file.
